True Eternal Love
by ohsogrn
Summary: *Sequel to Unorthodox Forbidden Love* It has been three months after Ryan's death. Can Justin pick himself up and continue with life? Can he do what Ryan wants him to do? Will he push his friends away and will his life go downhill?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to Unorthodox Forbidden Love. It will not be as long as UFL.**

**I don't own anything except my OC**

**Hope you enjoy the first chapter of the sequel! :)**

Chapter 1

"JUSTIN, OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" Wade bellowed. He had been waiting outside of Justin's front door, knocking incessantly, calling out the South African's name for almost ten minutes. It was three in the afternoon. It had been three months since Ryan passed away. For the entire period of time, Natalya, Alicia, Phil, Wade and Heath didn't hear from Justin at all. They tried to call him countless times but he never picked up. After a while, they have had enough. Wade volunteered to check up on Justin himself. They would have done so earlier if not for their busy schedules. After all, they were worried that something might have happened to Justin. After informing Stephanie, Wade quickly took the next flight out to Tampa from Baltimore. He was truly worried that something bad happened to Justin. After all, he had promised Ryan that he would take care of Justin.

"JUSTIN, I'M NOT GOING TO GO AWAY UNTIL YOU OPEN THIS BLOODY DOOR!" Wade yelled again. He tried turning the handle again. It was locked. The curtains were drawn. There was no way Wade could see what was inside. Just when Wade decided to ram down the door in a desperate attempt, he heard the door being unlocked. The door finally swung open.

"Finally! What the fuck took you so long? What are you…," Wade stopped. In front of him was not Justin, but a brunette girl wearing highly revealing clothes, looking at him with a surprised expression, her eyes wide.

"Uh, can I help you?" the brunette asked, looking up at Wade who towered over her.

"Who are you?" Wade asked. Who is this girl?

"I'm Carmen," the brunette replied. She was clearly, checking Wade out, scrutinizing him, her eyes roving on his body from head to toe.

"Is Justin here?" Wade asked. Carmen was making him uncomfortable. Carmen smirked.

"Justin, baby. Someone's here to see you!" Carmen called out. Moments later Justin stumbled down the stairs, completely nude.

"Oh, look who it is. It's Wadey," Justin laughed. Wade was in utter shock, his jaw hanging. What is happening here? Wade watched in disbelief as Justin approached Carmen and wrapped his hands around her waist. Justin then began to kiss her neck and nibble her earlobe.

"I'm sorry babe, but I need to go now," Carmen said, turning towards Justin. Justin pouted.

"I promise, I'll come back again at night. What do you say if I bring Katie along later as well?" Carmen asked.

"Mmm, I like your way of thinking, baby," Justin grinned. Both Carmen and Justin then leaned towards each other and started making out heavily, all tongue. Wade looked away in disgust. Carmen finally pulled away and left, waving goodbye to Justin. She looked at Wade and waved at him as well, throwing him a flirty smile before stalking away. Turning back towards the South African who was holding the door open, Wade strode into the house without waiting for Justin to ask him in. He was fuming; what the hell is happening to Justin? Once Wade was inside, Justin slammed the door shut. Wade couldn't believe his eyes. What seriously happened while they were gone? At first glance, he would have thought the place belonged to a druggie. Bottles of beer were strewn all over the place; on the ground and on the coffee table. Empty food wrappers littered the floor and sofa. Clothes were also all over the place. Wade saw pieces of boxers, bras and panties scattered all over the living room. Turning towards the South African, Wade gave him a stern glare.

"What the fuck have you been doing all this while?" Wade asked in an irritated tone.

"Why the hell do you care anyway?" Justin shot back, leaning close to the older. His breath stank of beer and booze.

"God, how much did you drink? And put on some clothes, for heaven's sake!" Wade said. Justin smirked at him.

"I thought you like it? Isn't that what you always wanted? Please, it's not like you never seen it before," Justin cackled. When Wade glared at him, he sighed. "Fine, if it makes you happy," Justin said as he snatched a pair of boxers on the floor and put it on. Wade sat on the sofa, brushing away the food wrappers and Justin sat on the armchair opposite him.

"What do you want, Wade?" Justin said irritably. Only now did Wade manage to scrutinize Justin's appearance in detail. His eyes were red, his beard was untrimmed and his hair was unruly.

"How are you, J?" Wade asked. To be honest, he didn't want to know. He can clearly see that Justin was struggling to get back on his feet.

"Why the fuck do you care, Wade?" Justin spat as he grabbed a beer on the coffee table and took a big gulp.

"Justin, I'm your friend. Of course I care. So do the others. Why didn't you pick up our calls? We were worried sick. What have you been up to anyway?" Wade asked.

"Why the fuck must I tell you what I'm doing and be expected to pick up your calls? Are you my parent or something?" Justin shot. Wade sighed.

"Justin, I'm concerned about you. We all do. I'm pretty sure Ryan wouldn't want you behaving like this," Wade said slowly, waiting for the desired effect. It was instantaneous. Wade saw Justin tense up and started to clench and unclench his fists. Wade pressed on.

"So who're Carmen and Katie?" Wade asked. Justin shifted in his seat, looking down at his feet.

"J, don't tell me you have been fucking random whores all this time?" Wade said outraged. Justin flinched at Wade's tone and harsh words.

"What do you expect me to do, Wade? I'm so lonely," Justin said in a small voice, finally looking up at the older. Wade's heart ached when he saw the sadness in the younger's hazel eyes. It was obvious that the younger was hurting. He still hasn't got over Ryan's death. As a result, it was taking a toll on him.

"Jus, that's why I'm here. We're all here to help you get back on your feet. That's what Ryan wanted me to do. That's what Ryan wants _you_ to do," Wade said. The younger couldn't bear to hear Ryan's name any longer. He quickly got up from his seat.

"I'll get you a drink," Justin mumbled before heading into the kitchen. Now alone, Wade took the chance to survey the room again. His attention was attracted by a small prescription bottle placed beside the phone. Curious, Wade stood up and walked to the end table, holding the bottle in his palm. It was Prozac. Wait, is Justin suffering from depression? Just then, Justin walked into the room, bringing along another bottle of beer for Wade.

"Here," Justin said, passing Wade the bottle of beer. Hesitating, Wade finally decided to ask Justin.

"J, are you suffering from depression?" Wade asked quietly. Justin looked at him, slightly surprised. Then, he saw the medication bottle in Wade's hands.

"Oh, you found that, huh?" Justin said, sinking into the sofa. Wade quickly took a seat beside the younger.

"Justin, why didn't you tell me?" Wade said, wrapping his right arm around Justin's shoulders. Justin shrugged Wade's arm away.

"I hate being a burden to anyone," Justin said softly. Wade sighed in frustration.

"Jus, you're never a burden. That's what friends do. They help each other. I'll be glad if I can help you. I'm sure Ryan would agree as well," Wade said.

"Can we not mention Ryan please, Wade?" Justin asked quietly. Wade was taken aback but nodded.

"Okay, fine. Come on, let me help you clean up your place. When was the last time you cleaned it anyway?" Wade asked.

X

They spent the rest of the afternoon and evening cleaning up the place. After much persuasion, Wade finally managed to get Justin to trim his beard and wash and comb his hair. Wade had also forced the younger to take a shower and put on clean clothes. They then went back into the newly cleaned living room to watch some television. Wade also decided to make dinner for both of them. Justin looked happy having Wade as company. Shades of his former self was back, smiling and laughing at Wade. The older was extremely glad. Justin had been cordial towards him so far.

"Justin, I want you to come back to the WWE," Wade said.

"Wade, I'm still not ready yet. I don't know if I'll even go back. So much has happened," Justin said slowly. Wade's heart sank.

"But J…," Wade began but Justin interrupted him.

"No buts, Wade. I need time," Justin said firmly. Wade was getting angry. Can't Justin see that he's only causing harm to himself by being cooped up at home alone?

"For what, J? So that you can fuck more random whores?" Wade spat. Wade regretted his words instantly. Justin fixed him a death glare.

"What's your problem, Wade?" Justin asked angrily, his eyes flashing. Wade was upset. They were getting along well since afternoon and he just had to fuck it up. Justin was becoming combative and withdrawn again.

"J, I didn't mean that. I'm sorry. It's just that…this has been your dream. You can't just throw it all away! Don't you remember, back in FCW, you never stopped telling me how glad you were in getting that far? That being in WWE was your dream? Now, you're in the company and you don't want it anymore?" Wade pressed on.

"Wade, please. Just stop," Justin begged.

"Justin, I'm your friend. I'm just giving you advice. You need to come back. Can't you see? Being all alone here is doing you more harm than good. You're making yourself depressed," Wade continued. "Besides, remember what Ryan wanted you to do. He wanted you to move on, continue striving for success."

"I told you to stop talking about Ryan!" Justin hissed in a deadly tone. Wade fell silent. What the hell is wrong with Justin?

"Justin, why do I get the feeling that you're angry at Ryan?" Wade asked quietly.

"Because I am!" Justin said, gritting his teeth.

"Jus, it's not his fault. Remember, he never wanted to leave you," Wade reminded the South African gently, placing his hands on Justin's thigh.

"I think you should leave, Wade," Justin said softly, standing up and opening the front door. Wade was shocked at the sudden dismissal but he just shrugged. Slowly, he walked towards the front door.

"I'll come back tomorrow, Justin. I'm in town for a few days," Wade said. Justin just remained silent.

"Take care, Justin," Wade said, clapping Justin on his shoulder. Justin just shrugged his hand away. Wade was slightly hurt. Without another word, Wade turned on his heels and walked away, trying to find a cab to get back to his hotel. Justin closed the front door with a snap. Running his hands through his hair, Justin sighed in frustration. Tears were starting to prickle in his eyes. God, why is he still affected by all this? He thought he had gotten over this? Wade had hit the nail on the head. He truly missed Ryan. He missed the younger so much that after time, he found himself irrationally angry at Ryan for leaving him. Of course, Wade was right. It was never Ryan's fault. Letting out another sigh, Justin grabbed hold of his medication and swallowed two pills of Prozac, with the help of a gulp of beer. He needs to control his emotions better. He almost broke down in front of Wade just now. He needs to show others that he had truly moved on, although in reality, he's dying on the inside. Sitting down on the sofa, Justin took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down as he continued watching television. After an hour, there was a knock on his front door. Getting up, he went to open the door.

"Carmen, Katie, right on time," Justin grinned as he welcomed the blonde and brunette into his house. "Now, where were we?" The two women immediately advanced on the South African, sending him sexy flirty smiles. Wade was right once again. He was just fucking random whores to ease the pain in his heart. He wished that by some miracle, he would find another person to love. But he knew it was impossible. His mind was still at Ryan. Carmen let her hands roam underneath Justin's shirt and pulling it above his head, tossing it away. Katie was working on Justin's shorts, lowering them along with his boxers. As Carmen started kissing him and Katie roamed her hands on his naked body, Justin was reminded, with a pang, how their kisses and touch are nothing like Ryan's.

X

"How's Justin, Wade?" Stephanie asked.

Wade began telling Stephanie all about Justin. The moment he arrived at his room, he immediately dialed Stephanie McMahon. Wade told everything about Justin to her. After all, she is still one of the heads in the company and she is also worried about Justin.

"I need a few more days here in order to convince Justin. Is that okay?" Wade asked.

"Sure, Wade. Take all the time you need in order to convince Justin to come back to work. I agree with you. It's better for him to be back at work than being alone at home. With support from you and his other friends, he'll be right back on track in no time," Stephanie said.

"Thank you," Wade said.

"It's no problem. Take care, Wade," Stephanie said before hanging up. Wade placed his phone on his bedside table and sat on the bed. Yes, he had a lot of work in front of him. It would take a lot of persuading to get Justin back to work. It's for his own good after all. He would not want to see anything bad happen to Justin. But first, he needs to break down the walls that Justin had built around himself. It was clear that he is still hurting, but he didn't want to show it. He kept it to himself and now, it's eating him from the inside. After all, they are still good friends, he thinks. Nevertheless, he vowed to help Justin out. He never forgot the promise he made to Ryan.

"Yes, Ryan. I never forgot about my promise. I'll always be by Justin's side. I'll help him to get his life back on track. I'll never desert him. I'll do my best and my hardest to help him and be by his side. I promise," Wade thought as he stripped away his shirt and jeans and got ready for sleep. As he laid on the bed, staring into the ceiling, he couldn't stop thinking about Justin. After three months, even with Justin in all kinds of fucked up, struggling to get back on his feet, it was still great to see the handsome South African again. He had missed Justin so much. He will do whatever it takes to help Justin. He will always be there for Justin. And after all that, maybe he'll have a chance of finally being with Justin, like what he and Ryan himself wanted.

**I have to admit, I was a little stumped on how to start the sequel. But I finally have an outline for it :) And the part on Carmen and Katie suddenly came to my mind when I was typing, so I decided to include it in as well.**

**Any reviews or comments? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have to say that the first few chapters are difficult for me to write...but still, I'll try my best. :)**

**Hehe, this has been a good week for my wrestling fix. JG was on Superstars and Smackdown :D even though he lost both matches...**

**I don't own anything except my OC**

**Hope you enjoy the update! :)**

Chapter 2

The next day, Wade went back to Justin's house in the late morning. Once he got out of the cab, he strode to the front door and knocked firmly.

"Justin, I'm back. Open up," Wade said. Unlike yesterday, the door opened after a few minutes. Justin looked much better than yesterday.

"Oh, it's you, Wade. Come in," Justin said, holding the door open for the bigger man. Wade was pleasantly surprised but he was still glad. Justin seemed to be in a better mood than yesterday.

"Wow, you seem different today. You seem to be in a better mood today," Wade commented.

"Yeah, had an amazing night yesterday," Justin grinned. Wade's heart sank a little. Justin must be referring to his night with Carmen and Katie. Upon hearing Justin's reply, Wade wanted to tell Justin off immediately. Fortunately, he stopped himself. He has to take it slow. He doesn't want to piss Justin off and ruin his good mood. If he was lucky, he would be able to get through to Justin today and convince him to come back travelling on the road with the company. Wade forced out a smile.

"Well, good for you," Wade replied. Justin was surprised at Wade's reply but managed to keep it from showing on his face. Didn't Wade just told him off about hanging out with Carmen and Katie yesterday, calling them whores? "I came here to ask if you want to hang out. You know, like old times," Wade continued. Justin became wary. What is Wade planning? But then again, he had to admit, he liked the idea. It has been a long time since they hung out together. They are still good friends after all.

"Sure, I'd like that. Just let me go and get ready first," Justin smiled before heading up to his room. Alone in the living room once again, Wade began looking around. He spotted a few photo frames on the bookshelf and went to take a closer look. A smile crept onto his face. It was a picture of him, Justin and Heath during their days in FCW, back when they were working hard to get into the WWE. And another one was a picture of him and Justin beside each other, taken during one of their road trips as a trio. Wade's heart leapt when he spotted the African symbols keychain that he got for Justin for his birthday last year. "So he still keeps it," Wade thought happily. There were also photos of a young Justin with his mother and late father and one of him and his mother only. Wade spotted another frame which had been placed haphazardly, facing downwards. Wade picked it up and found that it was a picture of Justin and Ryan. The glass was cracked slightly and it was also a little dusty. Wade was concerned about Justin. It seemed that he was serious when he said that he was angry at Ryan. Justin needs more help than he thought. Justin must have thrown the picture during one of his depression periods where he was emotionally unstable; angry and upset. When he heard Justin coming down the stairs, Wade hastily put the picture upright back again.

"Ready?" Wade asked.

"Sure," Justin smiled. Both of them headed out of the house, Justin grabbing his car keys and locking the house. They then got into Justin's car and Justin got out of the driveway.

"So, where are we going?" Justin asked.

"Well, why don't we grab some food first? Have you eaten?" Wade asked.

"Not yet," Justin replied.

"Neither have I," Wade added. "So, where do you want to eat? Wendy's?"

Justin laughed loudly. Wade smiled.

"What is it? Why are you laughing?" Wade asked.

"Heath," Justin smiled.

"Oh, hahaha. So is Wendy's okay with you?"

"Yeah, sure." They talked about all kinds of stuff throughout the drive. It truly felt like old times when they were very close. Both of them really missed those times. As soon as they arrived, Justin parked the car and both of them entered the eatery. After finding their seats, they went to order their food. They talked freely as they ate their food.

"Remember how you, me and Heath would always eat outside after a show at FCW?" Wade asked.

"Yeah, those were good times," Justin smiled, nodding his head. He admits, he really miss those days. He was happy, alongside with his friends and his job, nothing to worry about. Looking back at those times, Justin thinks about how different his life is now. Despite him facing a rough patch in his life right now, dealing with the death of his lover, Justin wouldn't trade it for anything. Sure, he's hurting but his life was brightened up when Ryan came into the picture. He had amazing memories with the younger.

"So, where do you want to go next?" Justin asked. Without them realizing it, it was already two. They had been totally engaged in conversation with each other, their food long finished.

"You want to catch a movie?" Wade asked.

"Sure, whatever you want," Justin agreed.

X

After catching a movie, both of them headed towards Justin's car.

"Jus, let me drive this time. I want to bring you somewhere," Wade said.

"Sure, but where are we going?" Justin asked, tossing Wade the keys as he got into the passenger seat.

"You'll see," Wade said. "But let's go to a drive thru to get a quick dinner." They decided on McDonald's. After a quick stop at the drive thru, Wade then drove to his destination.

"Wade, where are we going? Why can't you tell me?" Justin said as he ate his fries.

"You'll see later, J. Don't worry," Wade said as he took a sip of his coke. Finally, after driving for almost half an hour, Wade pulled outside the FCW training arena.

"FCW? What are we doing here, Wade?" Justin asked, surprised.

"I was just thinking how nice it would be if we went back and visit the place where we started," Wade explained.

"Wow, great idea, Wade," Justin complimented.

"Come on, let's go in," Wade said. They entered the place and walked around backstage and visited their old locker rooms. They had so many memories in the place. As they both entered into the main area where the ring was, they saw two young rookies training with each other. Not wanting to disturb them, Wade and Justin took a seat facing the ring, but slightly secluded.

"The memories, huh?" Wade asked.

"Yeah," Justin replied. "Do you remember the time when we were feuding?"

"Of course," Wade chuckled. They continued to observe the two rookies practicing their moves with each other.

"They're quite good, aren't they?" Justin said.

"Yeah, but they still need a lot of practice," Wade replied. They continued to watch the rookies in silence. After a while, Wade decides it's time to confront Justin.

"Don't you miss it?" Wade asked quietly.

"Of course. It had always been my dream to be a wrestler," Justin replied.

"So why won't you come back?" Wade asked. "What's stopping you?" Justin let out an audible sigh. He should have seen this coming.

"Wade, I told you already. So much has happened. I don't think I can go back and wrestle, even though it's my dream. I need to sort things out in my life," Justin replied in an exasperated tone.

"Sort out what, Jus? Is it just because you're still not over Ryan?" Wade asked testily.

"Wade, please don't mention Ryan again," Justin pleaded.

"Justin, you need to continue on with your life. You can't just keep thinking about Ryan. He's gone, Jus. You need to move on. You need to consider your own happiness, your own life. Ryan wants you to be happy and continue with your life, live your dreams. Imagine how he would feel if he saw you like this?" Wade continued.

"Just stop it, Wade!" Justin said angrily stomping away, tears starting to pool in his hazel eyes.

"Jus, wait…," Wade began but Justin already walked away. Sighing, Wade got up and chased after Justin. It was already raining outside. Within moments, Justin's clothes were drenched as he headed towards his car. Suddenly, he felt himself being jerked backwards by his arm. He came face to face with the towering figure of Wade. He swiped away his hair which was already plastered to the front of his face, slightly obscuring his vision.

"What else do you want, Wade?" Justin yelled, his voice cracking.

"Justin, I just want to make you realize that you're just hurting yourself," Wade said, pissed.

"I don't want to talk about it, Wade!" Justin shouted.

"Justin, you need to stop wallowing in pity. You see what this is doing to you? You're just inflicting self-pain onto yourself. You're making yourself sad and depressed. Ryan would be upset and disappointed. He wouldn't want you like this, J. You need to move on. Ryan's gone and he's not coming back," Wade said. After a few moments, without warning, Justin burst into tears and collapsed into Wade's arms, burying his face into Wade's drenched shirt, plastered onto his chest. Wade wrapped his arms around Justin, patting his shoulder.

"I…I just mi…miss him a lot, Wade," Justin sobbed. "It's so h…hard with…without him. I feel s…so lonely, Wade."

"You're not alone, J. I'm always here for you. All your friends are there for you," Wade said softly, continuing to pat Justin on the back. They continued to stand in each other's arms under the rain for a few minutes, Wade never ceasing to run his hand up and down Justin's back, trying to calm him down. Finally, they pulled away.

"You okay?" Wade asked. Justin nodded in silence. "Come on, let's get you home."

The whole ride back to Justin's house was in silence. Wade kept stealing glances at Justin but the younger kept his gaze outside the window. Finally, they reached Justin's house. Wade parked the car in the driveway and both of them got out of the car. Both of them then walked towards the front door.

Justin unlocked the door and faced Wade.

"You feeling better, J?" Wade asked. Justin just shrugged.

"I'm always here for you, Jus," Wade added, handing Justin his car keys.

"Wait, how are you going to go back?" Justin whispered.

"I'll just take a cab," Wade smiled.

"You should have let me drive you back to the hotel," Justin added softly.

"It's okay, J. You were in no state to drive," Wade said. There was silence. Then,

"I enjoyed today a lot, Wade. Thank you," Justin said softly.

"You're welcome, J. Glad you liked it," Wade smiled, clapping Justin on his shoulder gently.

More silence. Then,

"Well, I guess I should go first, J. Good night," Wade smiled.

"Good night, Wade," Justin replied softly.

Wade turned on his heels to leave but Justin suddenly grabbed his hand.

"Wade…," Justin began.

"Yeah, J?" Wade asked.

"About just now, at the FCW arena…," Justin continued.

"I'm sorry about that, Jus, I…," Wade started.

"I'll think about it, I promise," Justin said.

"Really?" Wade asked.

"Yeah, I will. I'll give you an answer by tomorrow," Justin said, cracking a slight smile.

"Great! I'll come back here tomorrow, then," Wade said, smiling. Finally, he was successful in knocking down the walls that Justin built around himself. Wade had finally got through to Justin, to get him thinking about his life and future, and he is glad.

**Comments and reviews are very much welcome! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to stoneshack93, smileyheather24 and c l zoey for the follow and favourites. Means a lot to me! In fact, thank you to all my readers!**

**I don't own anything except my OC**

**Hope you enjoy the update!**

Chapter 3

"Hi, Jus," Wade greeted Justin once the younger opened the door. After breakfast, Wade quickly went over to Justin's house once again.

"Hi, Wade," Justin replied with a slight smile. "Come on in." Both men headed towards the living room and took a seat on the couch.

"How are you, Angel?" Wade asked. Justin smiled widely. Wade could feel his heart flutter. Justin looked so adorable when he smiles.

"Why are you smiling?" Wade asked, half-amused and half-curious.

"It's been a long time since you called me Angel," Justin smiled.

"It's your favourite nickname, right?" Wade grinned. Justin smiled more widely. "Hmm, maybe I should call you Angel more often if it will make you smile. I like seeing you smile."

"So, have you eaten, Angel?" Wade continued. Justin nodded.

"So, Wade, listen…," Justin began.

"Yeah?" Wade asked.

"I thought about it thoroughly already, Wade," Justin said.

"And?" Wade urged him. Justin took a deep breath.

"I'll come back," Justin said softly. Wade was overjoyed.

"That's great, Angel! Don't worry, I'll train with you to get you ready to get back into the ring once again and get rid of the ring rust," Wade said excitedly, hugging Justin around his shoulders, leaning slightly into the younger.

"Wait, I have something else to say," Justin said softly.

"What is it, J?" Wade asked, releasing his grip on the younger, looking into his hazel eyes.

"I…I don't know if I'm ready to be in a re…relationship with you just yet. Ryan told me to give you a chance because he told me you love me very much. He must have told you to be together with me as well. But…," Justin said, stopping halfway.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not forcing you, J. We'll take it slow, okay? We can just be content being around each other first," Wade said.

"Really?" Justin asked.

"Of course. Angel, I waited for you for a long time already. I don't mind waiting just a little bit longer, if that's what it takes for us to be together," Wade said, winking at Justin cheekily. Justin let out a shaky laugh.

"Thanks for understanding, Wade," Justin said.

"Sure, Angel. You packed your luggage already?" Wade asked. Justin shook his head. "Come on then, I'll give you a hand. Then we can search for flights to rejoin the tour in Columbus."

After helping Justin pack his clothes, ring gear and whatnots, Wade looked up for flights to Columbus. He finally found one in the late evening and decided to book the flight. When they were done, they decided to watch a movie in the living room and have lunch at the same time. Wade cooked for the both of them and they brought their plates to the living room, eating as they watched the movie. Around 4, Justin got ready to leave. They were going to Wade's hotel to take Wade's stuff and check out before heading to the airport. As they got ready to head out, Justin did a final sweep of his house, checking if he missed out or forgot anything. He went to his bookcase and grabbed his phone. He spotted the keychain that Wade gave him and grabbed that as well. His eyes unknowingly wandered to the picture of him and Ryan. A small smile played on Justin's lips. Justin finally headed for the front door and shut the door behind him, locking it. Wade had already gotten a cab and was helping to load Justin's luggage into the trunk. Justin rushed to help him as well.

When they arrived at the hotel, Wade asked the driver to wait while he grabbed his luggage and asked Justin to wait in the cab. Wade rushed to his room and piled all his belongings into his own luggage haphazardly. Wade grabbed his keys and phone on the table and went downstairs to check out. After just a few minutes, they were already on their way to the airport. They had extra time to spare so they decided to head to Starbucks for a quick cup of caffeine. When their flight was called out, they quickly headed to the gate and boarded the plane. Not long later, they were taking off. Wade turned to Justin, who was sitting beside the window.

"Excited to be back on tour, J?" Wade asked.

"Uh, not exactly. Nervous is more like it. I don't know if I can cope with the hectic schedule again. And I don't know if I will be able to perform up to par," Justin said uncertainly.

"Hey, we'll work something out, okay?" Wade said reassuringly. Justin smiled and nodded. After half an hour, Justin had already fallen asleep; his slow breathing could be heard by Wade. Wade couldn't stop smiling as he looked at Justin. He looked so innocent and vulnerable when he sleeps. Justin shifts slightly, resting his head on Wade's shoulder. Wade could feel Justin's breath on his neck. Wade's heart was thumping rapidly. Even when asleep, Justin had this effect on him. Wade couldn't explain why his body reacts this way every time he's near Justin. Maybe it's because he has been harboring deep feelings for the younger since forever. Letting Justin rest his head on his shoulder, Wade wrapped his hand around Justin's waist, getting himself comfortable as well and falling asleep not long later.

X

When they finally landed, Justin and Wade was both stirring from their sleep. Lifting his head from Wade's shoulder, Justin looked down to see Wade's hands wrapped around his waist, resting on his thigh. Justin turned to look at Wade.

"Oh, sorry, J," Wade apologized. _Crap_, he thinks.

"It's okay, Wade," Justin said softly but Wade didn't hear him. They retrieved their carry-ons from the overhead compartments and got out of the plane, heading to the luggage claim to get their luggage. When they finally got back their luggage, they went out of the airport where Wade hailed a cab to bring them to the hotel. Wade had earlier texted Heath to ask which hotel the roster was staying at. After fifteen minutes, they finally arrived at the hotel. Wade proceeded to the front desk to check in. They dragged their luggage into the elevator, eager to get some shut eye. They were extremely exhausted, even though they had slept in the plane. Wade flashed the card key on the reader and unlocked the door to the room, Justin following him inside. To Wade's dismay, there were no two separate beds, but instead a single queen sized bed.

"Wait, this is the only bed?" Justin said aloud.

"It's okay, J. You can take the bed. I'll just sleep on the couch there," Wade said. He knew it was the right thing to do. Justin still hasn't got over what happened and he didn't want to make it even more uncomfortable for Justin by sleeping in the same bed with him.

"No, Wade. We can share the bed, I don't mind," Justin replied. He didn't want Wade to be sore in the morning. He didn't want Wade to do all this just for him.

"It's okay, J. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable," Wade said.

"You won't, Wade," Justin insisted, but Wade shook his head. "It's okay, Angel." They quickly changed clothes and got ready for bed.

X

It had been a few hours but Justin kept tossing and turning. The room was dark except for the dim moonlight streaming into the room through the window. Somehow, Justin felt really lonely. In actual fact, he had been feeling that way every time he went to bed after Ryan's death. Throwing off the covers, Justin walked quietly towards Wade, his long frame draped over the couch. Tentatively, Justin extended his hand and placed it on Wade's naked shoulder. His skin was warm. Justin began to nudge Wade gently.

"Wade…," Justin said gently.

"J…Justin? What is it?" Wade said groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"Can you please sleep in the bed with me? I feel lonely," Justin said timidly.

"But…," Wade began but Justin interjected.

"Please?" Justin pleaded softly. Wade nodded and got up from the couch. Both men then returned to the bed and went back to sleep.

Justin was the first to stir in the morning. As he opened his eyes, he felt a warm body pressed into his bare back. He saw Wade's pale arms wrapped around his waist, resting on his stomach. Their legs were intertwined. Although Justin knew it was wrong of him to feel like that, he couldn't help but like the feeling. It had been a long time since he had someone close to him sleep beside him. He was again reminded painfully of his deceased lover, making tears prickle in his eyes. Hastily wiping them away, Justin carefully got out of bed so as to not disturb Wade and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

After he was done, Justin got out from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. To his surprise, Wade was already up, sitting on the bed.

"You're up already, Wade?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, J," Wade replied. Justin fleetingly remembered that he was wet and almost naked, droplets running down his muscular body.

"You look good, Angel," Wade blurted out suddenly. _Shit, not again,_ Wade thought. To his surprise, Justin blushed, his face turning into a deep shade of red.

"Uh, thanks?" Justin said quietly. Wade laughed. Justin giggled as well.

"I better grab a shower too. We can go and grab breakfast together later," Wade said.

X

Not long later, they were already at the hotel restaurant for breakfast. Some of the other people from the roster were already there. When they spotted Justin, they rushed to greet him, welcoming him back. Justin was smiling widely. It certainly felt good to meet his friends once again. Just as Wade and himself were about to slide into their seats, there were fresh squeals of delight. Justin turned around swiftly, just to catch a glimpse of Natalya and Alicia running towards him and engulfing him in a rib-cracking hug. When all of them pulled away, Alicia suddenly punched Justin on his arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" Justin asked as he rubbed his arm.

"Why the hell didn't you pick up our calls?" Alicia demanded.

"Boy, you have so much explaining to do," Natalya said disapprovingly.

As the four of them had breakfast, Justin told them what happened and how Wade had convinced him to come back. Both women were already on good terms with Wade. They caught up with each other over breakfast, talking and laughing. Heath and Phil also came over to welcome Justin back to the company. Heath was ecstatic to get his best friend back again.

In the afternoon, all of them made their way to the arena for Raw. As soon as they arrived, Wade dragged Justin to meet with Stephanie. When they arrived at her office, Wade knocked once and waited for her to say 'enter' before turning the handle.

"Justin! Good to see you! Come, have a seat. How are you?" Stephanie greeted them warmly.

"Uh, I'm fine, I guess," Justin replied.

"Wade, how about yourself?" Stephanie asked.

"Good," Wade smiled.

"That's good to hear. I'm glad you returned, Justin. Now, how can I help you?" Stephanie prompted.

"Well…," Justin said, hesitating. "I did return but I'm not sure if I'm ready to return to the ring. I still haven't got over what happened fully and to top it off, I haven't been training much. I need to work off the ring rust first," Justin explained.

"I understand, Justin. Don't worry, take your time. Slowly start back on your training and work out your issues, and when you think you're finally ready to return to the ring and compete, you can tell me. I'm sure Wade will be happy to help you out. Both of you are good friends anyway, right?" Stephanie said.

"Yeah. I will surely help Justin," Wade said. They continued to discuss about Justin's return to the ring and his future prospects in the company for a few minutes before Wade and Justin finally left Stephanie's office. Wade had a match that day. As they walked to the locker rooms, Justin turned to Wade.

"Wade?" Justin said.

"Yeah, Angel?" Wade replied.

"Thank you for everything that you have done for me. You're right. I need to escape from the house. This is where I belong," Justin said.

"Of course, J. You're welcome. That's what friends do, right?" Wade said.

"And, also…the thing about us possibly being together…," Justin began but Wade cut him off.

"Hey, I told you already. We can take it slow, Angel. I don't mind waiting for you. We can just remain as friends for the time being," Wade said firmly.

"Thank you for being so patient with me, Wade. You're a good person," Justin said. Wade just smiled.

"Come on, I need to head to the locker room to get ready for my match against Sheamus," Wade said. "You'll be cheering for me, I hope?"

Justin laughed and punched Wade lightly on his shoulder. "Of course. What kind friend would I be if I didn't cheer for you?"

**As usual, comments and reviews are much welcomed! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to AngelEyes2012 for favouriting the story. Means a lot to me! :)**

**AngelEyes2012: I'm glad you like both stories :D**

**I don't own anything except my OC**

**Hope you enjoy the update!**

Chapter 4

"You did good, Wade!" Justin congratulated the older.

"Thnaks, Angel," Wade said, going in to give Justin an awkward hug. Justin pulled away quickly, looking flustered.

"So, are we planning to go anywhere after this?" Justin asked, acting as though nothing had happened.

"I was thinking that we go out to have dinner with the others. You know, like to celebrate your return, something like that?" Wade said.

"I don't mind that," Justin smiled.

X

After taking a quick shower, Wade quickly put on clothes and headed out to the parking lot to meet up with the others. They would be taking their rental cars. They pulled out and headed to a nice restaurant. They all picked a seat and waited for the waiter to take their orders. Their food finally arrived after ten minutes. As they ate, they talked and joked with each other. Justin had missed out on so much news, stories and gossips floating among the roster backstage.

"It's good that you're back, Justin. We missed you a lot," Natalya said.

"Yeah, I'm here now, Nattie," Justin smiled.

"This feels right. Just like old times," Phil said nodding.

"Yeah, if only Ryan was here," Heath said without thinking. Wade, who was sitting beside Justin, could feel the younger tense up slightly. He turned to look at the younger with worry. Justin put down his utensils slowly and rose from his seat.

"I…I need to go to the washroom first, guys," Justin said, heading towards the washroom without a backwards glance. Wade was just about to follow Justin when Phil spoke up.

"Don't, Wade. Justin needs time. He needs to overcome this on his own. You can't always be there for him. He needs his own space," Phil advised. Wade nodded glumly and sat back down. He smacked Heath on the back of his head.

"You dumbass! Why did you say that?" Wade said angrily. Natalya and Alicia were all looking at the redhead disapprovingly.

'Ow! I didn't mean to, Wade! I'm sorry," Heath said apologetically.

"Don't apologise to me. Apologise to your best friend," Wade huffed.

X  
Justin leaned over the sink, his hand gripping the sides tightly. Why is he still affected by this? No, he needs to get over it. He needs to fulfill Ryan's request. After all, it's for his own good. Willing himself not to break down again, Justin splashed water on his face and wiping it roughly with a paper towel. As he ran his hands over his face, his eyes wandered over to the ring that he was still wearing on his finger. Slowly, Justin slid it out from his finger. Twirling it between his fingers, Justin smiled to himself as he remembered the moment when he gave Ryan the same ring in London. Ryan's ring was kept safely in his luggage after he passed away. Looking down on his chest, Justin realized that he was also still wearing the chain that Ryan had got him as well. Placing it on his palm, he examined it carefully. It really was beautiful. Ryan always had impeccable taste. Justin slid back the ring on his finger and brushed his hair away from his eyes. He knew wearing all these items that was associated with Ryan would not do him any good but he wasn't ready to let go of everything that both of them had. It had been a significant part of his life. But still, he would try his best to think less about it, if that was what Ryan wanted. Tucking the chain back under his shirt, Justin took one last look at the mirror and headed back to the table.

"You okay, Justin?" Phil asked in concern the minute Justin arrived back of the table.

"Yeah," Justin replied.

"God, J, I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have mentioned…," Heath began rambling.

"It's okay, Heath," Justin smiled at his best friend. They continued with their dinner and stayed behind to chat for a while. When it was almost midnight, they decided to head back to the hotel.

Once inside their room, Wade and Justin got ready for bed.

"Will you sleep in the bed with me again, Wade? I hate feeling lonely," Justin said in a small voice. He popped open the bottle of Prozac and downed a pill. He still had to take his medication but thankfully, he now only needs to take a smaller dosage.

"Sure, Angel," Wade replied.

X

The next morning, Wade woke up early. They were going to the local gym near the hotel to train that day before heading to the arena again for the Smackdown taping. Luckily, the gym there had a ring. As Wade raised himself up from the bed, he turned to look at Justin. The sunlight was weakly streaming in from the windows despite the curtains being drawn. Justin's features were highlighted by the sunlight. Wade couldn't stop staring. Justin looked so young and so good at the same time. His fingers wandered tentatively towards Justin's arms and shoulder. His skin was warm. Wade had to fight back a moan. No, he can't do this. He doesn't want to freak Justin out. It's too early. Sighing, Wade got up from bed and got ready. Not long later, Justin also woke up. After a quick shower, both of them packed what they needed into a duffel bag and made their way to the gym.

Once they arrived at the gym, they headed to the changing rooms, where they deposited their bags and changed into their gear. Wade entered the ring first, waiting for Justin. The South African finally came out to ringside. Wade could feel his body reacting when he saw Justin in his sparkly trunks. He still looked just as good as Wade had remembered.

_Calm yourself down, _Wade thought to himself. Justin stepped into the ring between the ropes, looking uncertain.

"I don't know about this, Wade. It's been a long time since I entered the ring. It feels weird. And my elbow injury…I don't know if I can do it," Justin said.

"Yes, you can, J. Let's start slow, okay? Let's start with a few holds," Wade said reassuringly. Justin just nodded. Slowly as hours passed, Justin became more confident. Although he was not up to his peak level, it was a tremendous progress. Wade was exceptionally pleased.

"Very good, Justin! See? You're just fine. You still have it," Wade said encouragingly.

"I guess you're right," Justin agreed. "But I know I still need to train more before I'm completely ready to compete."

"Come on, what do you say we grab lunch?" Wade asked.

"Sure," Justin nodded. They climbed out of the ring and headed to the showers before changing back into their clothes. They headed to a steak house to have lunch before heading back to the hotel to rest. It had been a good day. Wade had been very supportive. Justin truly appreciated it. Around three in the afternoon, they got ready to meet up with the others to head to the arena for the Smackdown taping.

X

A month passed by quickly. With all the time they had been spending together all this while, it was not surprising to others that Wade and Justin had gotten really close. Wade was true to his words. He did not try anything with Justin. He had been patiently waiting. Wade truly enjoyed being with Justin, even just as friends. He could totally understand why Ryan loved Justin very much. He is funny, caring and so good-looking. Wade was happy he had the chance to be with Justin. He was excited at the prospect of exploring their relationship when Justin would finally decide that they should move away from the 'friends' zone.

Justin couldn't remember the last time he felt such as ease. Sure, he still missed Ryan dearly but he was not getting upset over it frequently these few weeks. Wade was actually a very caring person. The past few weeks, he enjoyed the time that he spent with Wade as they trained together. Justin doesn't know if he was actually falling for the older.

As both of them pulled into the arena for the Smackdown taping at Fort Wayne, Indiana, Justin was getting extremely nervous. It would be his first match after almost four months of not competing. Wade could see the apprehension clearly etched on Justin's features. Wade grabbed Justin's hand, giving it a quick squeeze and pat.

"Don't worry, Angel. You'll do just fine," Wade said confidently. Justin just nodded dumbly and both of them went inside, heading towards the locker rooms. Justin was scheduled for a match against Hunico that day. Justin changed into his ring gear and began his usual pre-match warm up, stretching out his muscles. When a stage hand finally came looking for Justin, the younger began to panic once again.

"Come on, you'll be great. Come, I'll accompany you to the gorilla," Wade said. They walked the corridors in silence, Justin willing himself not to freak out. They finally arrived.

"Good luck, Angel. I'll be watching," Wade said.

"Thanks, Wade," Justin smiled nervously.

X

A few minutes later, Justin came bounding back into the backstage area. He can't believe it. He had won his match after months of inactivity. He also had a good pop from the crowd. He was pumped and ecstatic. Wade came to meet him with a wide grin.

"See, what did I tell you?" Wade said.

"Yeah, you're right, Wade!" Justin said excitedly.

"Well, this calls for a celebration. Let's head down to a club later," Wade smiled.

X

After the show, both of them, along with the two girls, went to the nearby club. Justin hadn't been to one for a while now. As soon as they arrived, Justin headed out to the dance floor to dance, pulling Natalya along. Not long later, Wade and Alicia also joined the fray. Justin was having a blast. As the night wore on, Justin was getting more and more tired. His whole body was aching. They all finally decided to call it a night and made their way back to the hotel.

Once they arrived, they immediately headed for the elevators. All of them can't wait to get some shut eye, especially since they would be travelling to the next city the next day for some signing sessions and for the next episode of Raw and Smackdown.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow?" Alicia asked when the elevator reached her and Natalya's floor.

"Sure. You riding with us?" Wade asked. "Heath may be joining as well."

"Sure," Natalya smiled.

"Bye, guys!" Justin called out. The elevator doors closed once again. It was just the two of them.

"Good day, huh?" Wade asked.

"Yeah," Justin said tiredly as he unconsciously leant into Wade's body. Wade began to feel the heat rise to his cheeks. If Justin continued like this, things would surely get uncomfortable. He silently cursed the long elevator trip. Justin, who was leaning contentedly against Wade's large frame, restin his body, suddenly felt a poking on his lower back. He turned around to face Wade, looking surprised. Wade had turned red.

"No, I'm…I'm sorry, Angel," Wade started to apologise and started to babble away. Justin wasn't even listening. He was still staring at Wade. The older is indeed good looking. Not to mention, he had been so pleasant and nice to him for the past few weeks. Justin didn't know what made him do it. In a moment of impulsiveness, Justin wrapped his arm around Wade's neck and dragged him down, sealing the Brit's lips with his own. The kiss was tender and sweet. Wade was caught by surprise but after a few fleeting moments, he responded eagerly, massaging Justin's lips with his own softly. His whole body was tingling. Kissing Justin was a unique experience by itself. Wade would've liked to respond with even more passion. Just as Wade wrapped his arms around the younger's body, wanting to deepen the kiss and take control, Justin pulled away. Justin's expression was unreadable.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Justin? Are you sure you are ready?" Wade asked, breaking the silence in the elevator except for the soft whirring of the machines.

"I think so, Wade," Justin responded softly and slowly.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that, Angel," Wade smiled.

"But, I'm definitely not ready for…for, you know…_that_," Justin said.

"What, sex?" Wade chuckled. Justin laughed nervously. "It's okay, J. Again, we'll take one step at a time."

They finally arrived at their level. Both of them headed to their room and got ready for bed. They were heading out in the morning tomorrow. Both of them climbed into bed. As Justin turned to his side, Wade pulled the younger into his arms, resting his chin on the younger's shoulder.

"Today is definitely a great day," Wade said.

"Why?" Justin asked.

"Well, you finally acknowledged that you have feelings for me," Wade said. Justin couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, true. I just hope you would still be patient with me. I'm not ready for us to go to the next level," Justin said.

"It's okay, J," Wade said. Wade kissed Justin's hair and shoulder before lying on his own pillow, still trapping Justin in his pale arms.

"Good night, Angel." Justin shifted and turned towards Wade.

"Good night, Wade."


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm actually excited to write my next story after this story ends. This story will have around a few more chapters and will end around Chapter 9, 10 or so?**

**I don't own anything except my OC**

**Hope you enjoy the update! :)**

Chapter 5

"Hurry up, Angel! We don't want to be late! The others have all gone," Wade complained. Justin had been in the bathroom for an hour already. They would be driving to Louisville, Kentucky for the next show. Wade had gotten ready way earlier. Finally, Justin came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Finally, come on! We're going to be late!" Wade complained.

"Be patient, big man," Justin grinned. Justin took another towel, drying off his body before putting on his clothes. He then started to style his hair.

"Oh, God, no. You're going to take at least fifteen minutes just to style your hair!" Wade said exasperatedly. Justin just smiled.

Finally, after twenty minutes, all of them were piling into the rental car.

"See, Nattie? I told you we should not rush. Jussy here will surely be late, all because of his damn hair," Alicia said jokingly. Natalya laughed. Heath was laughing as well, reaching forward to ruffle Justin's hair, who was sitting shotgun.

"Hey! Stop it, Wendy!" Justin whined. Wade laughed.

"So who is Punk travelling with?" Justin asked. "Why didn't he tag along with us?"

"He's probably busy getting cozy with John as they travel together," Natalya sniggered.

"John? As in John Cena? What has he got to do with Punk?" Justin asked in confusion.

"Don't you know? They're together now," Heath replied.

"What?" Justin said incredulously. "How long?"

"Almost four months now. They got together a few weeks after…," Wade began as he kept his eyes on the road. Wade didn't finish his sentence but Justin knew what he was referring to. Well, this was news to Justin. He didn't even know that Phil had found someone else. He made a mental note to talk to Phil one day.

X

The days in Louisville passed quickly. After a few days of signing and meeting sessions, it was time again for Raw. In the afternoon of the show, Wade and Justin headed to the arena along with the three others from their hotel. Once they arrived, they checked out the match card. Wade had a match, and so did Alicia. The both of them went to change into their gear while the three of them went to hang out in catering. Once Alicia and Wade were done, both of them headed to catering as well to hang out with the others, waiting for their match to start. Punk opened the show with a tag match with Sheamus against Dolph and Daniel. Halfway through Punk's match, Alicia went off to get ready for her match against Eve which was up next. When Punk's match was finally over, Justin saw him head towards John who was also sitting in catering not far away from their own table. Both of them were acting lovey-dovey, Punk sitting on John's lap, trapped in his arms. Suddenly, Wade got up as well.

"I gotta go, Angel. My match against Christian is up next. Wish me luck," Wade said, bending down to kiss Justin, his tongue tasting Justin's mouth, to the South African's surprise. Unbeknownst to them, Punk saw the whole exchange and the Straight Edge Saviour was seething. Alicia's match ended and when Wade's music hit, Justin couldn't help but smile slightly at the television screen. Suddenly, Punk appeared in front of the younger.

"Justin, I need to talk to you," Phil said in a constricted tone.

"Uh, sure," the younger replied uncertainly. He got up and followed Phil to a corner where they can talk.

"So, what is it?" Justin asked.

"I noticed that you look happier these days," Phil said. If Justin was not mistaken, there was a hint of a sneer in Punk's voice and expression. Justin remained silent, wondering what was Punk getting at.

"Let me just go straight to the point. You're with Wade now?" Phil asked bluntly. Justin hesitated.

"Yeah, sort of. Why?" Justin said. Punk's face changed in an instant. Suddenly, he looked angry, just like the time when AJ slapped him.

"Wow, I guess you got over Ryan that quick, huh? How could you do that to him?" Phil said angrily. Justin was flabbergasted. What is Punk's problem?

"What's it to you, Punk? You don't know anything, so don't tell me what to do!" Justin shot back. "Besides, I can ask the same to you! You're fucking Cena now, isn't it?" Punk's eyes widen in surprise.

"How do you even know?" Phil asked.

"Please! It's so clear. The others told me days ago. I found it hard to believe at first but by the way the both of you were acting just now, it told me everything I need to know. Both of you look like you were ready to fuck each other in the full view of everyone," Justin sneered. Phil opened his mouth to retaliate but closed it again. Justin guffawed.

"What's the matter, Punk? Cat got your tongue?" Justin chuckled. "You know, for someone who claims to have loved Ryan, you sure don't act like it. You got together with Cena just a few weeks after Ryan's death?" Justin continued incredulously.

"Yeah, I loved Ryan but we never got together. He never loved me. So I don't see any wrong in that. The same can't be said for you," Phil retaliated. It was Justin's turn to be surprised.

"W…what do you me…mean, Punk? What are you talking about?" Justin stuttered.

"You know, you seem very close to Wade as well. How could you even be with the guy who hurt your lover? I remember you saying that you would never be with Wade, that you hated him. It doesn't seem that way now, judging from how you both were making out just now," Phil spat. "I wonder if your love was even true for Ryan. Maybe you were just playing him, toying with his feelings. Maybe you're just using him as a rebound after your break up with Kelly, just using him as your fuck toy." Justin had enough. Without warning, he drew back his fist and aimed a punch at Punk. It connected directly on Punk's face, who stumbled backwards. Punk surged forward and tackled Justin. Both of them landed on the wooden table behind Justin. The table gave way under the combined weight of both of them. The commotion had attracted the attention of the roster hanging out in catering. Splinters of wood lay scattered all around the two Superstars but they kept going at it. Punk's colourful chest was all sweaty as he had just finished his match. He was feeling extremely uncomfortable as wood dust was coating all over his body. He currently had the upper hand, hovering over the younger as he rained down blows after blows on the South African. Justin used his arms and hands to cover and protect himself. It didn't take long for Punk to have Justin in the Anaconda Vise. Justin was yelling in pain.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?" Natalya screamed as she ran over to their side. "HEATH, ALICIA, HELP ME OUT HERE!" John who overheard the commotion also went over to help. John pulled Punk away, his arms wrapped around Punk's waist. It took Heath, Natalya and Alicia all of their efforts to hold back Justin, who had a murderous look on his face.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT, YOU FUCKER! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Justin yelled at Punk, still struggling against his friends.

"JUSTIN, CALM DOWN, FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Heath shouted. The whole roster, which was buzzing and staring at the commotion suddenly fell silent.

"What is going on here?" A soft, deadly voice sounded. It was Stephanie and she looked pissed and angry as hell. Her eyes wandered to the pair of Superstars who were being held back by their friends.

"Both of you, in my office! NOW!" Stephanie ordered before stalking back to her office. John slowly released his grip on Punk. Punk snatched a towel laying nearby and wiped his face and body before heading to Stephanie's office. Heath, Natalya and Alicia both warily released Justin, scared that he would go off again. Justin pulled his arms away and turned on his heels, heading to Stephanie's office as well. The walk to Stephanie's office was considerably far as it was almost at the other end of the arena. As they walked, Justin and Punk never talked to each other at all. Both were breathing heavily, worn out from their scuffle. Finally, they reached the door to Stephanie's office. Justin knocked on it once before entering, purposely closing it that the door almost hit Punk on the face. Punk scowled.

"Sit," Stephanie ordered curtly, directing them to the leather chairs in front of her desk. Both Superstars sat down without a word.

"Now, can someone please tell me what the hell was that all about? What happened?" Stephanie asked angrily. Justin kept silent, looking extremely disinterested. Punk threw an annoyed look at Justin before answering Stephanie.

"It was just a misunderstanding, Steph," Phil said.

"That's it?" Stephanie said.

"Yeah. We won't let it happen again," Phil continued.

"I hope so. Nothing like this better not happen again. You know I can't tolerate such things from the talent. If not, I will have to suspend the both of you," Stephanie said.

"Are we done here?" Justin said irritably. Punk shot him another dirty look.

"Phil, you can go. I need to talk to you, Justin," Stephanie said. Punk rose from his seat and went out of the room in silence. Justin let out an audible sigh.

"Justin, what's wrong?" Stephanie asked in concern. This was not the Justin that she knew. He never got into such trouble before.

"Nothing," Justin said bluntly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Justin, are you sure you're ready to return back to work? I may have made a mistake to ask you to come back early. Do you need more time to yourself?" Stephanie asked.

"What kind of question is that? I'm here now, aren't I? No, I don't need more time. I just have some issues with Punky there," Justin replied.

"Well, if that's the case, okay then. I hope you and Phil will work out your issues," Stephanie said.

"Anything else?" Justin asked.

"No, you can go now," Stephanie said. Justin quickly got up from his seat and left, walking back to catering to meet his friends. As he walked through the corridors, his mind was thinking about what Punk had said. Maybe he made the wrong choice. Maybe he made a mistake of getting together with Wade too early.

As he entered catering, the whole place was buzzing with the roster talking about what happened. As soon as they spotted the South African, they fell quiet. He was immediately approached by Heath, Natalya and Alicia.

"Well, what happened? What did Stephanie say?" Heath urged. Justin was about to reply when Wade approached them. Without a word, Wade grabbed Justin and pulled him along. Justin mouthed 'later' to the three of them. Wade continued to lead both of them out of catering and back into the corridors.

"Wade, where are you taking me? Let me go!" Justin said but Wade ignored him. They finally stopped at a deserted corner, away from everybody else.

"What exactly happened, Angel?" Wade demanded.

"Nothing," Justin said nonchalantly. Wade's hand shot out and grabbed Justin's cheeks, squeezing them between his fingers.

"I'm not in the mood, Angel. Now, don't give me that bullshit," Wade's voice dangerously low. For a moment, Justin felt intimidated. Wade was really angry. His eyes were boring into every particle of his body.

"Fine," Justin choked out. Wade finally released his grip on Justin. Slowly, Justin began to tell Wade exactly what happened.

"I'm going to kill Punk," Wade muttered when Justin finally finished recalling the events.

"Don't," Justin said in a small voice. He had been thinking and maybe what Punk said was true. "Maybe Punk was right. Maybe I rushed into things."

"Angel…," Wade began.

"No, I think I made a mistake. Maybe I shouldn't be with you," Justin said, turning away from Wade. Wade pulled Justin into his arms.

"Angel, listen to me, please. Don't think about what others say. You have a right to be happy. Ryan wants you to do this. You _are_ happy with me, right? Your past relationship with Ryan doesn't bother you anymore, right?" Wade pressed on.

"I don't know…," Justin said. Without warning, Wade swooped in and kissed Justin's fiercely, taking Justin by surprise. Wade held Justin tightly by his hips, his hands slipping under Justin's shirt, digging his nails into Justin's hips. Justin moaned helplessly. Wade continued to ravish the insides of Justin's mouth, savouring the taste of Justin. Justin treaded his hands in Wade's hair, pulling on it. The make out session slowly became more intense. Wade's hands began toying with the button and zipper of Justin's pants, grabbing and squeezing Justin's crotch and backside.

"Wade, no…," Justin said but Wade ignored him. Justin began struggling. Finally he managed to pull away, looking at Wade in fear. Wade realized what he had done and he looked horrified.

"God, I'm sorry, Angel," Wade began.

"It's okay, Wade. We just got caught up in the moment," Justin said shakily. "Let's just go back and sit down with the others." Both of them began to head back to catering.


	6. Chapter 6

**Really sorry for the long absence from updating! :( School is getting seriously tiring...90 more days to my major exam! :O**

**I'll try to post updates at least once a week or every two weeks! :)**

**But I have four free days currently, so hopefully I can post more chapters!**

**Thanks to _AngelEyes2012 _and _Failed to De-anon _for your reviews and comments! :D**

**I don't own anything except my OC**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! :)**

Chapter 6

The next morning, they checked out and headed to the airport, where they will be flying to Atlanta, Georgia for a few house shows. When they arrived at the airport, they headed to get coffees from Starbucks before proceeding to the departure gate when their flight was called.

As they made their way to their seats, they bumped into John and Phil. Justin could hear John fussing over Phil's bruise as he put his carry-ons into the overhead compartments. Justin sneaked a quick peek at Phil. His left cheek was sporting a nasty blue black bruise. Justin quickly slid into his seat, eager to avoid any conversation with John and Phil. Wade plopped down into the seat next to him not long later.

"Wow, you really did quite a number on Punk there," Wade commented. Justin just kept silent. Initially, he felt a sense of satisfaction when he saw the bruise on Punk's cheek, but now, he feels remorseful. He is Ryan's best friend after all. Ryan would definitely be upset. Wade didn't say anything else and the plane took off minutes later.

X

When the plane finally landed, Wade and Justin grabbed their luggage and headed to the hotel. As they checked in, Justin spotted Phil and John again, entering the hotel. Once Wade got the keys from the front desk lady, Justin grabbed Wade's arm and quickly headed to the elevators. They rushed into one of the lifts, where Justin slammed the button of their floor. Thankfully, when the doors close, no one got into the same elevator. Justin leant against the walls.

"What's wrong, Angel?" Wade asked in concern. "Why were you eager to get out from there quickly?"

"I just don't want to meet Punk," Justin said softly, crossing his arms. Wade stood in front of him and cupped his cheek, looking directly into his hazel eyes.

"You feel sorry for hitting him, don't you?" Wade asked. Justin nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I do. He's Ryan's best friend, Wade. How could I do that to him? Ryan must have been upset, looking at me from above," Justin said in a small voice. Wade wrapped his arms around the younger.

"I can't help you in this, J, but I know you'll do the right thing. You're a good guy, Angel," Wade said. Justin looked at him, tears starting to pool in his eyes.

"How could you have so much faith in me, Wade?" Justin asked. "I don't think I'm a good person at all."

"How could you say that, J?" Wade asked.

"Well, just look at what I had done. I hit Punk, I was angry at Ryan when he told me he was dying, accused him of cheating on me and now, with you…," Justin explained.

"Angel…," Wade said.

"I don't want to play with your feelings, Wade," Justin said.

"You won't, J. I already told you that I will wait," Wade said.

"But…," Justin began. He didn't manage to get anything else out for Wade quickly silenced him with his lips. Starting slow, Wade traced Justin's soft lips with his tongue, trying to get the South African to open his mouth. Hesitating, Justin finally stuck his tongue out, letting it tangle with Wade's. The kiss was raw and erotic. Wade grabbed both of Justin's hands, grabbing the younger's wrists tightly, holding the on either side of Justin on the elevator walls. Wade let his tongue wander into Justin's hot mouth, using his tongue to ravish Justin's teeth and the walls of his cheek. Wade could never get enough of tasting Justin. He deepened the kiss, almost as though he wanted to practically shove his tongue down Justin's throat. Justin let out a muffled moan. Wanting to feel more of Justin, Wade began to grind his hips against Justin's, generating delicious friction on his groin. Justin pulled away from Wade's mouth.

"Wade…," Justin began but Wade didn't respond to him. Justin's hand was scrabbling and gripping the back of Wade. Wade began to attack the younger's neck, biting and sucking on the tender skin. When the elevator reached their floor and a ding sounded out, Justin managed to pull away from Wade's grip and tried to calm himself down.

Wade pulled away from the younger and adjusted his shirt, making it look as though nothing had happened, in case someone was waiting for the elevator outside. Luckily, there was no one.

"Come on," Wade said to Justin, pulling his luggage in one hand and Justin in the other. They went into their room where they sorted out all their stuff. After finishing sorting all his stuff, Justin sat on the bed watching Wade.

"So do you want to go out together today?" Justin asked.

"I'm heading to the gym to train for the house show," Wade answered. "You want to come along?"

"No, I don't feel like working out," Justin said.

"I'm sorry, Angel. We'll hang out when I get back, okay?" Wade said.

"Sure," Justin replied. Justin watched as Wade packed items into a duffel bag.

"I'm going first, Angel. See you later," Wade said, kissing Justin lightly. Once Wade left, Justin was getting bored quickly. He decided to go out and explore the hotel. As he went out to explore the hotel surroundings, he spotted Phil sitting on a park bench. He would've liked nothing better to turn away but he decided that he had to put a stop to this. Cautiously, he walked towards Phil.

"Hey, can I sit with you?" Justin asked.

"Are you going to hit me again?" Phil asked mockingly.

"No," Justin said. Justin took a seat opposite Phil.

"I just wanted to say sorry for hitting you," Justin said softly.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Phil said, who was clearly taken aback. For once, his sharp tongue failed him.

"Because I overreacted," Justin said simply. "And I know Ryan would be upset if I was at loggerheads with his best friend." They stayed silent for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry too, Justin. It's not my place to judge you," Phil said.

"I understand," Justin said. They continued to sit in silence.

"Ryan really did a number on us, huh?" Phil said, smiling.

"Yeah, he sure did. Even up to this day, we're still arguing about him," Justin smiled.

"He's really a great guy huh? I miss him so much," Phil said.

"Yeah, me too," Justin added.

"So, you and Wade?" Phil said.

"Yeah. He's actually quite a nice guy. Ryan also wanted me to be with him when he was gone. He told me that in his letter," Justin said.

"Really? So that's what really happened?" Phil said. Justin nodded.

"Well, it seems you also got busy. How did you even get together with John?" Justin grinned.

"Oh, haha. It's actually a funny story," Phil laughed. They continued to talk to each other, spending time. After fifteen minutes, John walked towards them.

"Hey, baby," John said as he leaned down to kiss Phil. "Hey, Justin."

"Hi, John," Justin replied.

"Ready to go?" John asked Phil.

"Sure. You want to come along, Justin?" Phil asked.

"Where are you guys going?" Justin asked.

"We're going bowling, dinner and a movie," Phil said.

"I don't want to be the third wheel," Justin said.

"It's okay. John wouldn't mind, would you, John?" Phil asked, turning to his lover.

"Of course not. But you're not gonna hit Phil again, right?" John asked. Justin laughed slightly.

"No, we're fine now," Justin said. Phil laughed as well.

"Come on, then," Phil said, getting up from his seat.

X

The days continued to pass. Life on the road has been keeping Justin very busy, unlike the time when he locked himself up at home, moping around. He was currently in line for a match for the Intercontinental Title. When the day of the title match came, Justin was panicking. He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to do it. As he put on his gear, Wade noticed Justin's weird behavior.

"You okay, Angel?" Wade asked.

"I'm not sure if I can do this," Justin said.

"Of course you can. You'll kick Mike's ass!" Wade said, encouraging the younger. "Come on, I'll accompany you to the gorilla again."

In the end, Justin managed to pull off a win. Justin face was flushed with excitement as he walked backstage, the white belt in his hands. He was hugged by Wade, Heath, Natalya and Alicia in catering.

"I knew you would win," Wade said, pulling the South African to sit in his lap.

"Celebrate later?" Heath asked.

"Sure," Justin nodded.

When the show finally ended, the five of them headed to a diner to grab a quick bite before hitting another club. All of them were totally enjoying themselves. Justin was attached at the hip with Wade. Both of them never left each other's side, dancing and drinking together. When it was finally getting late, all of them made their way back to the hotel.

"Today's been a great day," Justin commented as he changed into more comfortable clothes once they were in their room.

"Yeah," Wade said. "Somehow I'm not tired yet. Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure. We can have some more beer, ice cream, snacks and stuff," Justin said, sounding excited. Once they slipped into more comfortable clothes, Justin went into the fridge in the suite and brought out a few bottles of beer, a tub of ice cream, chocolates, chips and other things as well. He grabbed a spoon and headed to sit beside Wade on the floor, where the movie was already playing.

They ate and talked as they watched the movie. As the movie dragged on, Justin became more sleepy. He was unconsciously laying his head in Wade's neck as he stared at the screen. Wade was feeling warm himself, the contact of Justin's skin with his causing an ache in his groin. The food had long been finished. As the movie neared the end, there was a love scene. Justin immediately felt uncomfortable, raising himself from Wade's body. Wade sensed what Justin was feeling and he quickly turned off the movie.

"I think we had enough, eh?" Wade said. "Come on, let's clean up and we can GTS."

"GTS, huh? Quoting Punk now, are you?" Justin smiled at Wade, standing up and carrying the items to the kitchen. Wade laughed as he followed Justin into the kitchen, silently trying to hide the growing problem in his pants. But he was failing miserably. He doesn't know if he can wait for Justin at all, like what he promised. As Justin dropped the utensils in the kitchen to wash them, he was suddenly jerked behind. He was turned around and his back hit the sink as he came face to face with Wade, his green eyes totally black with lust. Before Justin even managed to say anything, Wade took his breath away, kissing Justin hard without a sound. His tongue invaded the younger's mouth relentlessly. Finally, the older pulled away, resting his forehead on Justin's.

"I'm sorry, Angel, but I don't know if I can do this anymore. I love you too much," Wade said, his breathing heavy. His breath was warm against the South African's face. Justin's mind was in a frenzy. He didn't know how to respond. Sure, he's beginning to really like Wade but is he truly ready for _that_?

"It's okay, Wade. I think I'm ready," Justin said softly, his voice a hint of uncertainty. Wade was surprised.

"Are you sure, Angel?" Wade asked.

"Yes," Justin said, trying to make himself sound more certain. He figured out that he would just learn to be comfortable with it as things go along. He wouldn't want to lose Wade. He shudders at the thought of being alone again.

Wade eagerly lifted Justin off his feet and sat him down on the counter, kissing the South African hungrily. Justin let out a moan as he wrapped his legs around Wade, dragging his nails down Wade's arm. Wade pulled away for a moment just to get rid of his and Justin's shirts before continuing to dominate Justin's mouth. Wade had one hand on the back of Justin's neck and another one squeezing and caressing Justin's tanned body, all the way from his chest to his bulge. Justin let out frequent moans and whines, his hands travelling on Wade's back. Wade pulled away and started to kiss Justin's throat, biting the skin there lightly.

After a while Wade lifted Justin easily once again, heading towards the bed, Justin's arms and legs still wrapped around his figure. He threw Justin on the bed and started to lower his boxers. After he was done, he took hold of the waistband of Justin's boxers and pulled them down as well. Wade eyed Justin hungrily as his lust-filled eyes surveyed every inch of the younger. Wade crawled on top of Justin and began to kiss the younger again.

Justin wasn't able to think straight with Wade all over him. All he knows is that he is extremely enjoying the attention right now. It's been a while since he got some. As Wade continued to ravish his mouth, Justin responded eagerly with as much gusto. Wade pulled on his bottom lip, sending tingles down his spine. Wade pulled away and started to lick and bite on his chest roughly, working his way down. Justin's back arched from the bed cleanly when Wade pulled on his nipple roughly. Wade slowly made his way down Justin's body. He started to do the same with Justin's thigh, slapping it roughly in between bites and licks.

"God, you're so fucking beautiful, Justin," Wade breathed heavily, returning back up to kiss Justin's face. Justin's body was screaming in pleasure, his body tingling at the feel of Wade's huge, hard length laying on his own length and thigh.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, Angel. You ready to feel me?" Wade asked. As Justin unconsciously nodded, he was suddenly reminded of a similar sentence that he said before.

"_You ready for the ultimate experience?" Justin said cockily._

Oh, yeah, Justin thought. He said that to Ryan the first time they did it. Wait, Ryan?! Shit! What was he doing?! Justin was brought out from his thoughts as a sharp pain ran along his spine.

"Wade, stop!" Justin shouted suddenly. Wade, who was pushing himself deeper into Justin, suddenly stilled.

"What is it, Angel?" Wade said.

"I…I'm sorry. I ca…can't do this," Justin said softly.

"What do you mean?" Wade asked, his voice rising. What is the problem now? He's horny as hell and now Justin's stalling. He just wanted to fuck.

"I…I can't. Ryan…," Justin began. Wade lost it completely and let out a frustrated roar. Justin winced. Not heeding Justin's pleas, Wade surged his hips forward, burying himself deeper into Justin. Justin let out a strangled scream.

"Seriously, Justin?! Ryan again?! He's dead, Angel!" Wade shouted as he pulled out almost completely before slamming back into the younger again, sending waves of pain up Justin's body.

Justin was shocked. "Wade! How could you! Stop! I said stop, I don't want to do this!" Justin pleaded. But Wade wasn't listening. Wade continued to thrust roughly into Justin, kissing his neck. Justin turned away, trying to hit Wade but Wade held his hands. Wade let one of his hands travel down and began to stroke Justin's length, causing Justin to squirm. No matter what he thinks, Justin's body couldn't deny the pleasure it was receiving. After a few minutes, Wade let out a deep growl, releasing his cum deep inside Justin. His hands never stopped stroking Justin, and Justin came not long later, the white seed coating his length and dripping onto his stomach. Wade finally pulled out of Justin. Justin could feel Wade's thick cum slowly seeping out of his abused hole. Once Wade pulled out, Justin got up, snatched his clothes and started to put them on, not caring that Wade's seed was still dribbling thickly down his thighs and legs.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?" Wade demanded.

"How could you, Wade? You said I could trust you, that you would wait until I'm ready," Justin said shakily.

"You were the one who said you were ready in the first place!" Wade retaliated.

"And after that I told you to stop! I made a mistake! I thought I was ready but actually I was not!" Justin shouted.

"So, that's it? You're leaving me?" Wade yelled.

"I don't know…I just need time to think," Justin said softly, heading to the door and closing it behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to _Failed to De-anon _for your reviews and comments! :D**

**I don't own anything except my OC**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! :)**

Chapter 7

Justin headed outside of the hotel, wrapping his arms around his body. It was a chilly night. He decided to sit in the reclining chairs at the beach, which was still in the hotel compounds. The cool night breeze whipped across his face and hair as Justin watched the waves crash to the shore. His memories started to flood his mind once again. He remembered the time when he and Ryan went to the beach in South Africa and had sex there. He let out a small laugh and continued to observe the shore, the stars twinkling high above in the inky night sky. He didn't even notice he had teared up again. Watching a particular star in the sky, Justin imagined that it was Ryan, watching him from above. The tears fell freely. Justin's mind was in turmoil. He honestly didn't know what he was doing with his life. It was as though he was just going through the motion. He didn't have anything in particular to look forward to. When he had Ryan, he always looked forward to the next day, when he can see the younger again. Now? He had nothing. His relationship with Wade might as well have ended that night the moment he walked out of their room. Justin wiped his tears away with his hand.

"Justin?"

Hearing his name being called, Justin turned around. It was Phil.

"Oh, Phil. It's you," Justin said, trying to wipe all his tears quickly. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't sleep. I do this a lot. I'm an insomniac, remember?" Phil said, laughing lightly as he took a seat next to Justin.

"Won't John be wondering where you are?"

"Nah, he's already out like a light."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Then,

"Is everything okay, Justin? Why were you crying just now?" Phil asked.

"Me and Wade had a fight," Justin sighed.

"Why? What happened?" Phil asked.

"I don't want to burden you with my problems, Phil," Justin said in a small voice.

"It's okay. Come on, tell me," Phil said, putting his hand on Justin's shoulders. With a sigh, Justin began to tell Phil what happened between him and Wade that night.

"I don't know, Phil…I feel like my life is just so empty now," Justin finished pathetically. By this time, Phil had sat beside the younger. Justin leant against Phil's shoulders, tears running down his face.

"Justin…," Phil said slowly. "I don't know if I'm the right person to give you advice, but I think you need to consider Wade's feelings as well. Imagine how he feels. He had been waiting for you for a long time and now, even though he's with you, he's not happy because it's like as though you are still holding on to your past and unwilling to be with him."

"But…," Justin began.

"No, I'm not saying that it's your fault. I understand the pain of losing someone you love. But you need to move on with your life. Yes, you can still reminisce about Ryan but you cannot dwell on it. Focus on what's in front of you, your relationship with Wade. Don't go to the extent that you push him and others away."

They continued to sit in silence. They had no idea how long had passed. After a while, Phil stood up.

"Come on, let's get some shut eye at least. We're flying out tomorrow," Phil said.

"I don't want to go back to Wade's room," Justin said in a small voice.

"Well, okay then. Why don't you come and crash in my room? You can go collect your stuff in the morning later before we check out," Phil said.

"Uh…," Justin began.

"Don't worry, I know what you're thinking. John's decent, we didn't go for a romp today," Phil joked. Justin laughed.

"Well, okay then," Justin said. They made their way to Phil's room. Justin opted to sleep on the couch while Phil crawled back into bed beside John.

The next morning, Justin woke up to find Phil and John already having breakfast in the kitchen. He must have been more tired than he realized.

"Hey, Justin. Slept okay?" John asked.

"Yeah," Justin smiled.

"Why don't you just take a shower here first? Then we can go to your room to collect your stuff and you can grab some new clothes," Phil suggested.

"Sure," Justin answered.

After Justin was done showering and John and Phil were done packing their stuff, they headed out of the room and went to Justin's room. Justin walked behind John and Phil, who was walking with their hands interlaced. Justin felt a twinge of jealousy. How come love can never be as simple and easy for him? The moment Justin entered his and Wade's room, Justin's heart ached. Only his stuff was left behind. All of Wade's items were gone. He had checked out early. He had left for the airport without even saying a word to him. Slowly, Justin went to collect his stuff and pack them into his luggage, Phil and John helping him. Once they were done, they headed to the lobby to check out. There was no sign of Wade. He must have headed to the airport already and caught an early flight to New Orleans. As Justin was checking out, Phil pulled John to a corner.

"John, later can you head to New Orleans first without me? I need to do something else," Phil said.

"Is it about Justin?" John asked.

"Yeah. I want to help him out, poor guy. He's just so lost right now. I'll be heading to Tampa with Nattie, Alicia, Heath and Justin. I texted them earlier about my plan and they agreed. Justin doesn't know," Phil said in a small voice. "Besides, we don't have anything on today in New Orleans."

"Okay then. Do what you have to do to help Justin. I'm worried about him too," John said.

"Thanks, John," Phil said, kissing him lightly.

"No problem. I'll just tag along with Kofi and the others," John smiled.

Once they were done, they made their way to the airport, where they met up with Natalya, Alicia and Heath. When the flight to New Orleans was called, Justin made to stand up from his seat but Phil stopped him.

"No, we're not going to New Orleans yet, Justin," Phil said. Justin raised an eyebrow.

"Then, where are we going?" Justin asked.

"You'll see," Natalya said. When the flight to Tampa was called, all of them made their way to the gate.

"We're going to Tampa? For what?" Justin asked.

"We want to help you, Justin. You'll see later," Heath said.

X

Once they landed in Tampa a few hours later, Phil went to rent a car. Justin was still wondering what they were doing there.

"Can someone please tell me what we're doing here?" Justin asked.

"Be patient, Jussy," Alicia said.

Once Phil managed to get a car, they all piled into the rental. Phil began to drive off, Justin still wondering where they were heading to. After a while, they made a stop outside a florist. Natalya rushed into the store to buy some flowers and a few balloons. Justin gave a quizzical look.

Once Natalya returned to the car, Phil drove off again. After a while, Justin noticed that they were heading towards Oak Grove cemetery. Justin's heart clenched.

"What are we doing here?" Justin said, fear in his voice.

"We're going to visit Ryan's grave," Phil said simply.

"What? No, I don't want to…I'm not ready for this," Justin said.

"It's okay, Justin. We're here," Natalya said, putting an arm around the South African's shoulders.

After another few more minutes, they arrived at the cemetery. Natalya took the flowers along and the five of them all made their way through the tombstones towards Ryan's grave. Justin was lagging behind, feeling nervous. He was scared of what would happen if he came across Ryan's grave again. Finally, they found Ryan's grave. Justin looked at the place. It was almost the same as the last time he had been there during Ryan's burial; the white marble tombstone, the large tree near it, the dry leaves littering the ground.

"It's been a while since I've been here," Justin said softly.

"Yeah, us too," Heath nodded. Natalya handed Justin the flowers. Bending down, Justin placed the flowers in front of the slab of white marble. As he stood up, he tried to wipe his unwelcomed tears once again. Reality hit him hard. Here, in front of Ryan's grave, he was reminded again painfully that Ryan was truly gone. And after all this time, he still hasn't fulfilled Ryan's wishes.

"I'm sorry, Ryan," Justin whispered, his tears cascading to the ground. Heath put a hand on his shoulder while Natalya and Alicia hugged him.

"God, I feel so ashamed of myself. I have been so selfish. I didn't even fulfill his wishes," Justin mumbled, wiping his tears again.

"You still can, Justin. You still can repair your relationship with Wade and be with him," Phil reminded.

"Phil is right, Justin," Natalya added. "Remember, that is what Ryan wanted you to do. He didn't want you to be lonely when he's gone. Imagine how he feels if he sees you like this, making life difficult and painful for yourself."

"You need to let Ryan go, J. You can still hold on to the memories, but don't dwell on what had passed. You need to move on," Alicia advised. Justin just nodded dumbly.

"I will, Ryan. I promise," Justin added. They continued to stand there for a few minutes, Justin letting all his tears flow freely. He really missed Ryan.

After a while, they finally made their way back to the car. Phil started the engine and drove off. After a while, they arrived in the Tampa Bay area. Phil pulled the car over and they all got out, Natalya bringing out the balloons as well.

"What are we doing here now?" Justin asked in a small voice. He was already emotionally drained.

"Okay, I know this seems weird but I saw this in a show before. It will really help you," Natalya said. "Here, take the balloons."

Justin took the balloons hesitantly.

"Now, take one of the balloons and imagine that it contains all your problems. Think about all your problems and cast them away by releasing it," Natalya said. Justin did exactly just that, thinking of all his problems, especially the part of him which is still finding it hard to let go of the past. When he was ready, Justin let go of the balloon.

"Now, the other one. Imagine that it is like a letter from you to Ryan. Think about what you want to say to him, and what you promise him and let it go too," Natalya continued. Justin thought hard, reminding himself of the promise that he made to Ryan. I miss you, Ryan, Justin thought. Oh, what he wouldn't do to have him by his side. But he had made a promise. Ryan will still be in his memories but he will move on with his life. Slowly, Justin let go of the other balloon. All of them watched the pair of balloons float away until they can barely be seen. As he looked into the sky, Justin felt a wave of emotional relief sweep over his entire body.

"Feel better?" Natalya asked.

"Yeah, loads. Thanks, Nattie. Thanks, you guys," Justin said gratefully.

"No problem," Phil smiled.

"I think you can be a counselor, Nattie," Heath joked. The others all laughed. Justin truly felt better. His relationship with Ryan is now all in the past, all good memories. He will still keep them but now, he needs to move on. Wade had always been there for him. Looking down at his hand, Justin realized that he had still been wearing his ring all this time. Smiling slightly at the memories accompanied by the ring, Justin gingerly slipped the ring off his finger and pocketed it in his jeans. The others gave approving nods.

"Ready to continue on with the next chapter of your life?" Alicia asked. Justin smiled and nodded.

"Come on, let's grab a quick lunch and take the next flight to New Orleans. I'm already missing my Johnny," Phil said. The others all laughed. They all piled into the car and drove to a nearby restaurant to grab a bite. Once they finished, Phil drove all of them back to the airport. They all quickly booked the next flight to New Orleans which was departing around 7 at night.

X

When they finally landed in New Orleans, it was around ten at night. They were all worn out. Phil went to rent another car while the others went to claim their entire luggage. Justin had been trying to contact Wade ever since they were in Tampa but Wade didn't respond. The journey to the hotel only took fifteen minutes. The moment they entered the hotel, John was there. Phil grinned and went to kiss his lover.

"Hey, Johnny," Phil smiled. John just smiled at him.

"So, did everything go well?" John asked.

"Yep, it did," Alicia answered.

"So, you feel better, Justin?" John asked.

"I do," Justin smiled.

"Here, Justin. You hold on to the car keys. John already rented a car," Phil said, handing Justin the car keys.

"Oh, and by the way, Justin. If you want to meet Wade, he's at room 813," John said.

"Thanks, John," Justin smiled.

"Come on, Phil, let's go up," John said, helping Phil to carry his luggage. Phil nodded and waved to the others.

"Night, guys," Phil said. The four of them then went to the front desk to check in. Justin decided to room with Heath. After checking in, the four of them took the elevator to their respective levels.

"Breakfast tomorrow?" Alicia asked them.

"Sure," Justin smiled.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Justin. We all are," Natalya smiled. Alicia and Natalya got off at their level and Heath and Justin made their ways to theirs. As soon as they got to their room, Justin quickly unpacked and sorted out his items, changing into more comfortable clothes.

"Where are you rushing off to?" Heath asked.

"I need to meet Wade. I need to sort this out quickly. I want to tell him that I'm finally ready to be with him," Justin smiled. Heath nodded.

"Sure, I understand. Good luck, buddy," Heath smiled.

Justin went out of his and Heath's room, heading towards room 813. After a few minutes, he finally located Wade's room. He was about to knock when he saw that the door was left ajar. Slowly, Justin made his way inside. The room was dimly lit.

"Wade? Are you here? It's me," Justin said softly. As he walked further into the suite, the scene that met his eyes made his heart shatter.

**Hehe, I actually saw the scene about the balloons thingy in a show on tv :)**

**This chapter is one of the reasons why I wrote the sequel**

**I already decided on the ending initially but now I'm having second thoughts...nevermind, I will figure it out! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to _Failed to De-anon _and _Roselyne _for your reviews and comments :)**

**Unfortunately this is the last chapter :(**

**I don't own anything except my OC**

**Hope you enjoy the concluding chapter of the story! :D**

Chapter 8

The queen sized bed was occupied by two bodies. Justin watched in horror as Wade continued to thrust roughly into the body of Alex Riley who was under the large Brit. Alex's mouth was stuffed with a shirt while Wade was near silent as he continued to thrust. No wonder he didn't hear them from outside. Anyway, is that really Wade?

"Wade?" Justin said again, slightly louder. At the sound of Justin's voice, Wade turned around to face the South African. When he saw that it was indeed Wade, a gasp escaped Justin's lips. Justin wanted nothing more to run away from the room. Here he was, ready to move on with his life with Wade but here he was, in bed with someone else!

"Fuck you, Wade! Screw it, I'm done with you!" Justin yelled.

Tears threatening to fall again, Justin turned on his heels and rushed out of the room. When he saw Justin, Wade scrambled out of bed. Before he could say a word, Justin had left the room. Grumbling, Wade put on his jeans and shirt and rushed out to catch Justin, leaving Alex alone in the room.

"Justin, wait!" Wade commanded the younger but Justin never stopped. Wade saw Justin rush into an elevator, trying desperately to close the doors before he could enter. Lucky for him, he managed to slip into the elevator, to Justin's displeasure.

"Why the fuck didn't you stop when I told you to?" Wade said angrily, slamming his hands on either side of the younger, trapping him.

"I've nothing to say to you, Wade!" Justin yelled, angry tears streaming down his face. "Get the fuck away from me! I don't wish to be anywhere near you anymore!" Growling, Wade jabbed the emergency stop button. The lift came to a halt.

"NO! YOU'RE GOING TO STAY HERE AND TELL ME WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SO UPSET AND ANGRY!" Wade screamed, grabbing the younger's wrist and grinding the bones together. Justin winced in pain.

"You're hurting me! Let me go!" Justin screamed, trying to wriggle his hands away from Wade's grip. It seemed to only anger the older much more for his arm suddenly shot out and his thick fingers wrapped themselves around Justin's neck tightly. Justin coughed and choked, gasping for air. His finger tried to pry Wade's finger's off his neck in vain, scrabbling as he struggled for air.

"I can do worse if you don't tell me what the fuck is wrong with you right now!" Wade threatened. Finally finding his strength, Justin pushed Wade away from himself.

"Fine!" Justin spat, coughing and caressing his neck for any bruises. "Can you imagine how fucking hurt I am when I came in to your room and saw you with another guy in the bed? And I was about to tell you that I'm completely ready to move on with you! It seems that you didn't want anyone to know about you and Alex. But too bad, you forgot to close the door."

Wade snorted. "Are you seriously sure you're ready to move on? Or are you just going to chicken out when we're in the middle of a fuck session?" Wade sneered.

"YES, YOU DICKHEAD!" Justin yelled, tears falling. "And now there's no chance of that happening! It's all your fault and you have yourself to blame!"

Wade's face contorted in anger. He pushed Justin roughly to the elevator walls. "_MY_ FAULT?! WHY THE HELL IS IT _MY_ FAULT? You're the one who can't seem to get over your dead ex-boyfriend! Imagine how I feel every time I want to be close to you, you push me away because you don't feel comfortable and still holding on to your past relationship! I'm still a human being, Angel! I have needs and desires! The only reason I got together with Alex today to just have sex is because you are so fucking reluctant to have sex with me! I don't even care or love him! It has always been you!"

"Don't you dare push the blame on me! You're the one who's fucking another guy behind my back! The least you could do is be understanding and patient with me! You don't know how is it to lose someone you love! But you wouldn't know anything, you're just concerned with yourself!" Justin protested, his face wet with tears.

"Well, since you're over him, we can still continue our relationship, don't we? I don't see the problem at all!" Wade admonished. Without warning, he clamped his mouth over Justin's, kissing him furiously. His tongue invaded the younger's mouth without warning, causing Justin to let out a muffled gasp. Wade's tongue was as talented as ever; smooth and powerful against his own tongue. It felt good, but Justin knew he could not do this anymore. Mustering his strength, he pushed Wade away. Wade shot him a dark look. Justin jabbed the emergency stop button once again. The lift came back to life, going to his level. Wade made to come near to Justin but Justin held out his hand in front of himself, resting his hand on Wade's chest.

"Please, Wade. I can't do this anymore," Justin pleaded. Once the lift reached his floor, Justin rushed out. Wade wanted to follow Justin but was stopped in his tracks when Justin turned, shooting him an angry glare.

"DON'T FOLLOW ME!" Justin screamed, turning away and running to his and Heath's room. Wade watched helplessly as the elevator doors close. He wanted nothing more to follow Justin but he didn't know what Justin would do if he did. Justin might just run amok. Wade slammed his fists on the elevator walls as the elevator returned to his level.

X

Heath was just about to turn in when the door to the suite burst open. Justin looked worse for wear. His eyes were red, face wet from crying and his hair was wild, as a result of Justin pulling at it. To his astonishment, Justin began to pack his bags, throwing his stuff haphazardly into his luggage.

"J, where are you going?" Heath asked.

"Home," Justin said in a constricted tone.

"Home?" Heath repeated.

"Cape Town. I'm done, Heath," Justin said, a hint of finality in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Heath said, panicked.

"I just can't handle all this," Justin said.

"Paul…," Heath began, standing up.

"Heath, please. Don't follow me," Justin pleaded. Justin snatched the car keys that Phil handed him, along with his luggage and went out of the room without saying anything else to Heath.

X

When Wade returned to his room, he found Alex was still in the room.

"This is all screwed up," Alex mumbled.

"Shut the fuck up, Riley! You don't know anything. Why the fuck didn't you shut the door properly when you came here just now?" Wade snapped.

"Okay, fine. Maybe that's my fault. But Wade, I do know one thing and that is how cruel you are. You should have just waited for Justin. I shouldn't have done this with you. You need to amend things with Justin," Alex advised.

"He doesn't want me to be near him. How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Wade snarled.

"And you're just going to follow his words? Wade, he's your good friend. What if he does something irrational?" Alex shot back. Wade was hit with the realization at Alex's words. How could he have done that to his Angel? In a moment of weakness, he placed his wants and desires first instead of his lover and good friend.

"Fuck," Wade muttered, leaving the room once again in a hurry. He rushed down the stairs back to Justin's floor, not even bothering to wait for the elevator. He hoped he would be able to catch Justin before he did anything foolish. As he rushed down the corridor, he bumped into Heath.

"Heath! Where's Justin?" Wade asked in a rush.

"He's gone off, Wade. He's heading to the airport," Heath said.

"WHAT?" Wade yelled. "Shit, come on, we need to catch him. Wait for me in the parking lot while I go and grab the car keys." Heath nodded.

X

Justin kept wiping his tears as he tried to concentrate on the road in front of him. He was breaking the speed limit but he didn't give a damn. He just wanted to get out of there, get out of the US and back to his hometown. He was done. He didn't care about his job anymore. Sure, being in the WWE had been his dream all along but now, all of it seemed so insignificant. He wouldn't mind going back to Thunderstrike. Besides, the main thing is that he would be far away from Wade. He hated that he would have to leave Heath, Phil, Natalya, Alicia and the others but he just couldn't handle all of the drama anymore. So much for being patient and understanding! He couldn't believe that he fell for Wade's promises and tolerated his behavior all this while.

"FUCK!" Justin roared in frustration. He was just so…confused. He didn't know what his life had turned into. What used to be simple had turned into such a fucked up rollercoaster ride. Why can't he just enjoy life with the one he loved? He longed for the days that he used to spend with Ryan. But, of course, Ryan was gone. His wish of wanting him and Wade to be together was just impossible. Wade let his desires and impatience get the better of him and he just took too long to get over Ryan. More tears flowed out from his hazel eyes at the thought of Ryan. No one had affected him as greatly as the younger before. He knew he promised that he would move on but after what happened, he can't help but think about Ryan again. How he wished Ryan was there with him. He understood him as much as his own mother. He always knew the right thing to say to calm him down. God, why did you have to go Ryan? What I wouldn't do to see you and have you by my side again, Justin thought. As he wiped his tears, he suddenly felt a strong impact on the front of the car. He heard a crash and everything was a blur after that before he passed out moments later.

X

Heath watched in fear as Wade drove recklessly, fearing for his safety.

"What colour is the car?" Wade asked Heath.

"Uh, a black Ford Focus. Wade, slow down. We don't want to crash," Heath advised. But Wade wasn't paying any attention. It was already nearing midnight and there was less traffic on the roads. He just wanted to catch Justin. He can't believe he just acted like such a dick to his good friend.

"Wade, what happened?" Heath asked again. He had tried to coax the answer out from Wade since they were at the hotel but Wade kept evading the question. Wade sighed and rubbed his face roughly.

"I screwed up, Heath. Justin caught me in bed with Alex," Wade admitted, feeling guilty.

"What? Man, you're such a jerk! How could you do that to J?" Heath asked, outraged.

"I don't know…," Wade said, feeling helpless. Heath was really upset with Wade and decided to ignore him. They drove in silence for a few minutes when Wade suddenly spoke up.

"Heath, did you say that the car is a black Ford Focus?" Wade said, his voice deathly small.

"Yeah, why?" Heath replied nonchalantly. "Why do you sound so scared all of a sudden?" Heath looked at Wade and he could see the fear in his eyes. He was beginning to get worried. What is it?

Wordlessly, Wade pointed to somewhere in the distance in front of their car. Heath's heart dropped when he saw that a black Ford Focus was flipped over near the side of the road and a truck which had stopped nearby. The two vehicles had clearly been in an accident. Heath got more panicked when he saw the license plate matched that of the rental that they had used earlier.

"FUCK! Wade, that's the car that Justin drove!" Heath yelled. Wade swerved to the side of the road and brought the car to a screeching halt. Both of them rushed to the scene. The truck driver was there, bending down as though to see inside the Focus.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" Wade demanded.

"We crashed. I tried to get the driver out, but I didn't manage to," the truck driver said pathetically. Heath noticed that the truck driver had sustained some injuries, but they were not serious.

"It's okay. Why don't you just go and sit in your truck and call for an ambulance? We'll try to get the driver out," Heath said quickly. The driver nodded and limped back towards his truck to call for an ambulance and wait. Wade and Heath turned towards the overturned Ford Focus. The front of the car was dented inwards, as well as the roof. The glass had shattered, glittering pieces of it littered the road. Wade sunk down to his knees to see if Justin was alright. His heart went into overdrive when he saw that Justin's eyes were closed and his breathing was ragged. Justin was squashed in between the seat, airbag and the dashboard. Together with Heath, both of them gently but quickly extricated Justin from the wreckage. Justin's face had many cuts from the broken glass. Blood was splattered on his body. Rivulets of blood ran down his face. Both of Wade and Heath's hands were covered in blood. Wade laid Justin in his arms as he kneeled down on the hard tar.

"Angel, can you hear me?!" Wade said urgently, willing Justin to open his eyes. Heath had also sunk to his knees, concerned for his good friend. "Angel? Paul, please wake up!"

After a few more nudges, Justin's eyes opened slowly. His eyes were glassy. He looked up to see his best friends.

"Wade? Heath?" Justin said, his voice extremely weak.

"Hang in there, Paul. The ambulance is on the way," Heath pleaded.

"Angel, I'm so sorry. If I didn't do all those things, this wouldn't happen," Wade said, tears streaming down his face.

"It's okay, Wade. It's my fault. You deserved better," Justin whispered, his breathing heavy.

"No, Angel. You didn't do anything wrong. The blame is all on me," Wade replied, his voice breaking. He was trying his hardest to remain calm for Justin and all of them but he was failing miserably. Where the hell is the damned ambulance?

Wade and Heath continued to encourage Justin to hold on. However, after a few minutes, Justin began gasping, his breath becoming more irregular. Justin was clutching his chest and stomach gingerly. Wade tore his gaze from Justin's pale face and noticed that there were large pieces of glass which had pierced through Justin's stomach and chest. He only realized that the blood constantly flowing from the wounds had pooled on the road, staining his jeans.

"PAUL! NO, PLEASE HOLD ON!" Wade pleaded. "PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"Wade, no…no matter what happens, pl…please don't feel guilty. Every…thing happens be…cause of me. I'm the one to…to blame," Justin said slowly, struggling to get oxygen into his lungs to speak.

"Paul, don't talk. Conserve your energy," Heath pleaded. He was already crying. It hurt him to see his friend be in so much pain. "Hold on just a little while longer."

"It's no…no use, Heath. I d…don't think I can make it," Justin stuttered, his breath getting even more irregular. His chest was rising and falling rapidly.

"It's o…okay, don't be sad. At least I…I'll get to see R…Ryan again," Justin added, smiling slightly.

"Paul, please stop talking," Wade pleaded. "Just hold on, hang in there."

Unfortunately, after another few more minutes, Justin's eyes drooped and his eyelids began to close, hiding his glassy hazel orbs. His chest was no longer rising and falling. He stopped breathing completely.

"Angel?" Wade said, his panic levels beginning to rise tenfold. "Paul, can you hear me?"

"Paul?" Heath repeated. Wade began to roughly shake Justin's limp and lifeless form. When Justin didn't respond, Wade lost it.

"PAUL, NO! DON'T LEAVE ME, ANGEL!" Wade begged, tears streaming down his face, continuing to shake Justin's body roughly. "ANGEL!"

"Wade, don't. He's gone," Heath said, his voice small.

"NO, HE'S NOT GONE, HEATH!" Wade yelled. Wade laid Justin fully on the hard ground and began to pump his chest, clamping his mouth on Justin's, blowing oxygen into Justin's body.

"WADE, STOP! YOU'RE DRIVING THE GLASS DEEPER INTO HIS BODY!" Heath shouted, trying to pull Wade away.

"WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" Wade retaliated, cradling Justin's head back in his arms.

"There's nothing we can do, Wade. He's gone."

X

Heath, Wade, Phil, Natalya and Alicia stood together as they looked down at the white marble tombstone beside Ryan's. They still couldn't believe that Justin was gone. The news came as a shock to the other three. Justin had been feeling so much better after their trip to Tampa, and suddenly, Wade and Heath were telling them that Justin had passed away. Now, they were back in Tampa.

"I still can't believe he's gone," Natalya sniffed.

"Let's just pray he's in a better place now," Phil said, as John stood beside him as well. Wade kept silent, tears streaming steadily down his cheek. He still felt that Justin was gone because of him. After a few minutes, they walked away, only to meet with Gloria. She was still in shock that her son had passed away. When she heard the news, she immediately flew out to Tampa.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Mrs. Lloyd," Alicia said sympathetically. "We all are. Justin was such an amazing individual. We'll miss him a lot."

"Thanks, Licia. It's okay. Hopefully he's in a better place now. Ever since Ryan passed away, he was never the same. He was always sad and moody. He rarely called me after that. I pray that he's much happier now, beside Ryan," Gloria said, smiling slightly as she wiped away her tears.

"I'm really sorry, ma'am. This was all my fault," Wade apologized.

"No, Wade, it's not your fault. Life and death is not in our hands. Don't apologise," Gloria said. "Come on, let's head back home for the reception."

As they made their way out of the cemetery, Wade lagged behind with Heath.

"I can't believe he's gone, Heath," Wade said sadly.

"Yeah, me too. We lost a really amazing friend," Heath nodded.

"I don't know if I can ever forgive myself, even though you all seem to insist that it's not my fault. I still feel that it is," Wade continued.

"We'll get through this together Wade. We still have each other. You still have me," Heath smiled slightly.

"That's true," Wade said, reciprocating the smile. "Come on, let's go."

X

Ryan had been so lonely. There was no one in the white space with him all this while. He missed Justin badly. As he thought about Justin, there was suddenly a flash of bright light and Justin suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Paul?" Ryan said hesitantly.

"Ryan?" Justin said. As they approached each other, they noticed that it was indeed the other. Ryan ran into Justin's arms, relishing the sensation of being in Justin's arms once again. As he buried his face in Justin's neck, he inhaled Justin's scent deeply. They finally pulled away and Ryan gazed at the older's face. It was exactly the same as he remembered it; the tanned skin, the thick mane of hair, his trimmed beard and his mesmerizing hazel eyes.

"Is it really you, Paul?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, it's me," Justin replied, smiling at his young lover.

"What happened, Paul? Why are you here? You didn't…," Ryan began. Justin shook his head.

"No, I didn't commit suicide, Ryan. I was involved in a car accident," Justin said.

"What happened with you and Wade?" Ryan asked.

"We tried, but it didn't work out," Justin replied. "I just love you too much to love another person."

"But…," Ryan began but Justin placed his finger on the younger's lips.

"No, let's not talk about that anymore. I just want to be with you now," Justin smiled. Ryan returned his smile.

"I really missed you, Ryan. When you were gone, I never stopped thinking about you," Justin confessed.

"Me too. I was really lonely here all by myself," Ryan said.

"But now, we can be together," Justin smiled.

"Forever," Ryan added.

"I love you, Ryan."

"I love you, Paul."

**Roselyne - The rookie mistake that I did was in the first part of the story. I only realised it after your review, but I tried to improve it. Hope the explanation is acceptable :P**

**I hope the chapter and ending is satisfactory! Somehow, when writing the chapter, I feel that it was missing something. After reading a few reviews, I contemplated on changing the ending but I ultimately decided to stick with my original planned ending.**

**For the last part, I am nowhere implying that I know what happens after one passes away. That's just my imagination :)**

**So, that's the end of the story. I'll be starting on my next story soon. Check out my profile page to see which story you want me to write first and PM me! **

**Again, thank you to all my readers and reviewers, who favourited me and all those stuff throughout the story! :D**


End file.
